Dhympire
by Dee987
Summary: Seras and the Hellsing crew get a surpies that well change their lifes forever (please review)


**Dhympire**

By Dr. Dee

**Chapter 1 Fate loves to make people sad**

Seras Victoria had a look of shock on her face "It can't be" she said. She had thought she was ill for couple of weeks. She had only done this as a joke, but she had found out that it was very real. She went and sat down trying to think.(How am I going to tell Sir Hellsing or Master)

"Tell me what Police girl?" Seras jumped. She didn't like it when he did that "Master ever hear of knocking" she said nasty. "Well you're being moody today aren't you." Alucard looks at the table "what is this?" He looked at it. Seras wonder what he had found then she got up but it was all ready to late.

Alucard grinned at her before disappearing. Now she knew she had to tell Sir Hellsing before her master did.

**Chapter 2 Vampires can get this way too?**

Integra Hellsing wonders why Seras wanted to talk to her and Walter. She wasn't surprised to see Alucard there. "Will? I'm waiting." "I'm I am I am" Integra rolled her eyes "Your what?" Seras blushed "Pregnant" No one said anything for a while then Integra slammed her hand on the table "Alucard" he grinned "No my master I had nothing to do with it."

Integra looked at Seras "Will if it wasn't him who was it?" "I don't know" there was silence. Walter finale said something "Congrats Ms. Victoria" Seras blushed again " Thank you Walter" She then looked at Integra "If you don't mind am going to go lay down"

Integra nodded and Seras left. She want and laid down trying to think but she fell asleep. Sometime later an alarm was going off. She woke up and went to get ready when she showed up Walter and Alucard came up to her "Ms. Victoria what are you doing here?" she looked at them strange "Getting ready for the mission." "Police girl aren't you forgetting something?" she sighed "Ms. Victoria your are going to be working with me for as long as you can." She sighed again this was going to be a long nine moths.

**Chapter 3 to much rest is a bad thing**

For the first couple of moths Seras was a bit moody the other soldiers avoided her. No one came near her when she thought she was fat no one but Alucard .

((around the seventh moth)) Seras sat in her bed bored. She hadn't anything to do for two moths. She was getting big for just one child too. She sighed and drinks some blood since she got pregnant she had been drinking more and more blood. She sighed again that is when the alarm want off. She got up and waddled down the hall to Sir Hellsing's office. When she walked in the lights were off and she couldn't see anybody. As she closed the door the lights come on "Surprise" it was a baby shower and all the Hellsing showed up ((that would be weird)) she was shocked all the way thru. When it was over she was very glad and made her way down to her room with the baby's stuff. She hoped this never happened again.

((Ninth moth)) Seras was now sure she was having more then one. She waddled down the hall going to ask Sir Hellsing a question. She opened the door. Integra looked up and saw Seras breathing hard "Are you okey?" she raised a eyebrow Seras nodded "I just came to ask you if I could..." she stopped as pain crossed her face. "Seras?" "Sir Hellsing I think my water just broke."

**Chapter 4 How baby vampires are born AHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Seras was lied down sweat covered her face. Integra had got Walter, Alucard, and some of the soldiers to come and help her. Walter had got the stuff just incase the baby was born before the doctor got there ((the Hellsing one was on vacation)). Some soldiers want and called the doctor but told Integra he couldn't come "Why not?" She yelled over Seras' yelling

"It's snowing bad we can't even open the door" Integra was now scared out of her mind as was the other humans ((just to note Seras is a vampire and pregnant and now without a doctor and painkillers I would be scared too)) that's when Alucard stepped in and took over. Surpisingly after that everthing want good she had given birth to two girls. She smiled as she held them. The others were looked to see what they looked like so they could find out who the father was.

The oldest girl had black hair and gold eyes Seras named her Raimy. They looked at Alucard but he was as shocked as the others. The other had silver hair and had one green eye the other one was pure white. Seras had a sad look as she saw it. She named the second one Rose. She gave them both a little blood then put them to bed. She then went off to get something to eat. While she was drinking Integra came in "Seras" "Yes sir" "you have time off in till your kids are use to everyone here" "thank you sir" Integra got a sad look in her eyes "I'm sorry about Rose" Seras smiled "don't be she is alive … well as alive as she can be but she is still healthy and happy" "that is good to hear good night Seras." Seras then went and looked at her babies they were asleep she gave them a kiss on the forehead then went to bed.


End file.
